This invention relates to a coin-delivering device and with, for example, a cash register automatically to take out change coins in accordance with the result of calculation.
In recent years, some cash registers have been provided with a change coin-delivering device for automatically taking out coins. Such a change coin-delivering device comprises a plurality of hollow cylindrical coin holders equiangularly arranged in a circumferential direction on a support board at a prescribed space to hold coins of different demominations such as 25 cents, 10 cents, 5 cents and 1 cent and a plurality of the corresponding solenoids set near the bottoms of the respective coin holders. Where the solenoid is energized, a coin taking the lowermost position in the coin holder is flipped out through a gap provided between the coin holder and support board. Where, with such arrangement, solenoids corresponding to the required denominations of coins are repeatedly actuated in accordance with a calculated amount of change, then desired change coins are selectively drawn out.
With the prior art coin-delivering device, a solenoid is provided for each coin holder, thus requiring a large number of solenoids and consequently making it impossible to manufacture a coin-delivering apparatus at low cost.
This invention has been accomplished in view of the above-mentioned circumstances, and is intended to provide a coin-delivering device capable of reliably delivering required coins by a simple arrangement without the necessity of providing a solenoid for each coin holder.